


Why Stargirl Was Frightened

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl's eyes flew open.





	Why Stargirl Was Frightened

I never created Stargirl and Pat Dugan.

Stargirl's eyes flew open the minute her stepfather lectured her about safety in the middle of a battle with a villain.

THE END


End file.
